


The Chase

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 The Yukon Affair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which, after the events of "The Yukon Affair," Napoleon finds himself tracking down his archnemesis Partridge once again.





	

It was an uneasy truce that Illya had made with the sled dogs they were using to track G. Emory Partridge up in the Arctic wilderness. He was never comfortable around dogs, even when they were from his homeland, as these huskies were.

“Come on, Illya,” Napoleon said, as they stopped to set up camp for the night. “They’re not vicious beasts!”

“Easy for you to say,” Illya said, noting how the dogs seemed to adore Napoleon. Of course–why wouldn’t they? Napoleon’s charisma would make him an animal whisperer, wouldn’t it? “And I am beginning to think we should have taken up Partridge’s offer to come along with us as our prisoner rather than your brilliant idea of leaving him to THRUSH. You did not stop to consider that he could escape them?”

“Perhaps I should have factored that possibility in,” Napoleon admitted. “And if I had, we wouldn’t be out here in the cold.”

“It’s not the cold that I mind,” Illya said, as he set up the tent. “It’s that we’re not fully recovered from our injuries; I do not understand why you insisted on chasing after Partridge when Mark could have–”

“It’s personal, Illya. Between me and him. You could have stayed back and recuperated. In fact, I’d have preferred it.”

“If it’s personal, then, surely, it involves me?” Illya asked. “The man kidnapped me once to get to you. …Or is that the entire reason why you wanted me to stay behind?”

“…I thought you were dead for a while,” Napoleon said, quietly.

“And you think I am immune to such thoughts?” Illya countered. “Why else did you think I insisted on going with you?”

“Well I knew it wasn’t because you like the cold. Though you do seem to,” Napoleon added.

Illya did smile at this, prompting Napoleon to smile back at last. They sat down in the tent together, watching the Northern Lights swirl outside through the tent flap.

 _Guess I’m stuck with you_ , Napoleon silently mused. _And I wouldn’t have it any other way._


End file.
